Reality Paradox
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Suara Neji dari dunia ilusi masih menggema di pikiran Tenten, namun ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang paradoks. / "Fakta bahwa aku hidup dan dunia terselamatkan, semuanya berkat kau." / drabble, canon-setting.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Setting:** Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke sukses menyudahi _genjutsu_ _mugen tsukoyumi._

* * *

 **Reality Paradox**

 _~ apanya yang baik-baik saja, Neji? ~_

* * *

Sulur-sulur putih yang semula membungkus tubuh para _shinobi_ bagai kepompong, perlahan mengendur dan terlepas dengan sendirinya. Berakhir sudah dunia ilusi _mugen tsukoyumi_ yang memerangkap segenap pasukan aliansi _shinobi_ ke dalam keinginan terdalam mereka masing-masing.

Tenten menapak sepenuhnya di atas tanah ketika sulur putih yang sempat membelitnya akhirnya benar-benar terlepas, matanya mulai berubah dari pengaruh genjutsu menjadi sinar mata yang asli.

" _Tidak apa-apa. Fakta bahwa aku hidup dan dunia ini terselamatkan, semuanya berkat kau. Terima kasih."_

Gadis itu mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran, tepukan lembut tangan Neji di kedua bahunya terasa begitu nyatanya, bahkan ia masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Neji. Untuk sejenak, pendengarannya menuli, ia tidak mendengar suara riuh dari para _shinobi_ yang merayakan kemenangan ketika perang baru saja berakhir. Suara Neji dari dunia ilusi masih menggema di pikirannya.

" _Tidak apa-apa ..."_

" _Fakta bahwa aku hidup ... semuanya berkat kau."_

" _Fakta bahwa aku hidup ..."_

" _Fakta ... aku hidup."_

" _... aku hidup."_

" _... hidup ..."_

Air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata Tenten begitu saja—tanpa ia sadari, meninggalkan jejak basah di pipi. Gadis itu akhirnya mengerti bahwa apa yang baru saja dialaminya sebelum ini adalah ilusi belaka. Tidak ada keanehan dari sikap teman-temannya, tidak ada tepuk tangan penyambutan selamat datang dari Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, dan yang lainnya. Juga, tidak ada Neji.

Tidak ada Neji.

Gadis itu merasa ironi menyadari betapa terasa nyata dunia ilusi buatan _mugen tsukoyumi,_ dunia ia masih dapat mendengar suara Neji, dunia dimana Neji hidup. Akan tetapi, kilas balik ingatan Tenten masih tergambar jelas, ia tahu bagaimana cahaya kehidupan Neji telah hilang sepenuhnya ketika pemuda itu tergeletak dengan sisa-sisa jarum kayu yang masih menancap di dada. Ini adalah kenyataan.

' _Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Apanya yang hidup, Neji? Kau berdusta,'_ batinnya bermonolog _._

Tenten cepat-cepat mengusap air mata, tidak ingin ada satu orang pun yang melihat jika ia sedang menangis di tengah euforia kemenangan pasukan aliansi. Jauh dari lubuk hati, Tenten memang menginginkan Neji hidup dan berada di sisinya, sehingga ia tidak merasa sendirian saat harus menghadapi keabnormalan guru Guy dan Rock Lee.

Namun, mungkin saja interaksi dengan Neji di dunia ilusi merupakan kenangan terakhir dari pemuda itu yang sengaja Tuhan berikan untuknya—manifestasi dari semua harapan, keinginan, atau rasa cinta yang tidak pernah disadari.

Tenten menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya ketika menghadapi kenyataan yang paradoks. Ia tahu, perjuangan belum berakhir, bahkan dari sini semuanya akan bermula. Tenten harus terus melangkah ke depan, ia tidak boleh berhenti. Neji pun pasti tidak ingin rekannya bersedih berlarut-larut.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki yang semula terasa berat, dirinya membulatkan tekad, mengumpulkan kembali segenap semangat, meski hatinya mungkin akan tertutup rapat bagi siapapun pemuda yang bermaksud mendekat.

"Kau dengar, Neji?! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Sekali-kali aku bikin yang nyesek karena biasanya udah _sweet_ , tapi Tenten tegar banget sungguh, aku brokoro kalo abis lihat eps 428 dimana Neji nge- _comfort_ dia dengan bilang " _The fact I'm alive and the world is safe, is all thanks to you._ "

Bayangin gimana Tenten ketika _mugen tsukoyumi_ dihentikan dan dia harus menghadapi kenyataan Neji sebenarnya sudah mati, kalau aku jadi dia udah _broken down_ kali :(


End file.
